


On My Way To You

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e08 Death Do Us Part, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Just a small reunion I wrote back when I was waiting for Crypt Of Tears.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Jack

Jack Robinson stayed staring at the sky even though Phryne’s plane was no longer visible.

Just a few minutes ago she was next to him and now had disappeared between the clouds.

As Jack got back to his car, he realised he was already missing her.

The whole journey back to the police station was made with a million thoughts crossing his mind at the same time. The kiss they had just shared, Phryne’s words, all the nightcaps in her parlour, the crimes they had solved together, the first time they saw each other…

He stopped the car, got out and entered the station. At the front desk there was a young constable replacing Hugh Collins, who was in honeymoon with his wife. Jack’s thoughts were interrupted by the constable:

“Sir, there is a note for you. From the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.”

“Thank you” – he said picking up the note – “I’ll be in my office if needed.”

He was not expecting that. Sure, she had planned the journey quite in a hurry and they scarcely had talked about it. Maybe it was about that? Perhaps she needed him to do something for her in Melbourne? Phryne was full of surprises.

The envelope smelled like her expensive French perfume. He recognised it, obviously, as well as the neat handwriting which said, “To Detective Inspector Jack Robinson”.

He opened the envelope, then the letter and started to read, comfortably seated in his office chair.

It started with the words “Dear Jack”, which immediately brought a big and bright smile to his face. In the letter, Phryne described in detail the plan for her trip, with indication of the stops and contacts so they would be able to exchange mail.

Just as he finished reading, he felt even more reassured of the decision he had made still in the airfield. He was going after her!


	2. Phryne

Phryne Fisher was not an early riser. If she could, she would gladly sleep until noon every day. If she had a case to work on or an appointment with someone, she would wake up early, but not before seven o’clock, evidently.

However, in that Saturday in London, at her parent’s house, she woke up at six in the morning. She could not believe when she looked at the clock.

She tried to go back to sleep but was not able. The butterflies on her stomach did not let her. She even tried to convince herself to sleep. Because if she slept more, time would pass quicker and the moment she had been anticipating would come quicker as well.

Phryne got out of bed and watched the sunrise, the Thames river bathed in the first light of the morning. Then, she got dressed, brushed her hair, and applied her makeup. After this routine, she opened a small wooden box which was in her nightstand. She took the swallow brooch from the inside and pinned it to her blouse.

She spent the morning trying to distract herself, trying to supress her anxiety, trying not to think about Jack Robinson and failing spectacularly.

The Lady Detective remembered the letter she had received in one of her first stops, only a couple weeks after leaving Australia. Jack telling her they would meet in London. He explained how much he would like to surprise her with his visit; however, he did not want her to leave London before his arrival and therefore had decided to inform her of his plans.

She knew how hard it was to travel from Australia to England and how much of an inconvenience that must represent in his work and life. And yet he was crossing the world just to be with her.

Although she had asked him to do it, Phryne was not expecting this gesture from Jack. She had felt the need to tell him to come after her, the reality of going away from him overwhelming her completely.

In a few hours, Jack Robinson would be in London, carrying out the greatest romantic overture any man had ever made for Phryne Fisher.


	3. The Reunion

Jack was standing in the deck of the ship with a suitcase in his hand, standing between the crowd of passengers who were all excited to see land.

As the ship got closer to the dock, he started to analyse the figures which were standing there. Some fishermen, dock workers, women and children waving at the ship… and then, there she was! The big furrow coat and the blue cloche hat. Jack could not help but smile at this beautiful sight.

On the other side, Phryne was looking at the faces of the people on board but with the ongoing confusion of waving hands could not detect him.

A few moments later, the ship landed, and the first passengers began to leave.

As soon as Jack put his feet in English soil, the two of them made eye contact, looking at each other with such warmth and love that their hearts were flooding in emotion.

“Jack!” – Phryne screamed at the same time as she began to run through the crowd, into the Inspector’s arms.

He let the suitcase fall to the ground and held her as close as humanly possible. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying their embrace.

They finished their hug but stayed close, Jack holding Phryne by her waist and her hands resting on his shoulders. Just enough distance so that they were able to look eye on eye, the same expression on their faces as when they had waltzed together. Finally, she started to talk, a smile lighting up her face.

“You did come after me, Jack Robinson!”

“Of course, Miss Fisher” – he responded with a warm expression – “How has been England?”

“Oh! Much better now you have arrived” – she said throwing him a seductive glance.

“I am glad to hear it.”

“And I am so glad you are here with me…”

Before Jack could talk again, she pulled him closer, her hands climbing up to his neck, her lips touching his in a deep kiss fuelled by how much they had miss each other.

When they finally broke the kiss, he fetched the suitcase with his right hand, while his left stayed holding hers.

“Come on, Detective Inspector. Let us get you settled as soon as possible. We have a case to solve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I feel a bit nervous for posting something written by me but it was time to contribute to the fandom. Any constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
